


Palace of Fantasy

by lds



Series: The Atlantis Club [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few club members have a little get-together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palace of Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Kerensa, all remaining errors are proudly mine.

Rodney McKay knelt in a larger residential area. The room had a few chairs as well as small bed. He was wearing the required blindfold to keep the anonymity of the encounters. He had entertained the idea of abandoning that aspect of the game, but admitted to himself that he got an illicit thrill out of not knowing. At least this time the mask did not keep him from seeing silhouettes. Rodney figured the only shape he was likely to recognize was that of Ronon and what the probability of him showing up? As the scientist entertained himself with both images of either of his male teammates being part of the evening's activities (he was so going to be blushing during the next team get-together) and the odds of them being involved with this little gathering, the other participants arrived.

Tonight was party night and he was one of the party favours, something Rodney found more than a little ironic. Nothing was expected of him outside of his comfort zone, though Rodney might consider arguing that point. As toys go, he had no problems with the butt plug, it never hurt to be prepped beforehand, or the cuffs. The cock ring, the scientist wasn't so fond of.

Rodney could hear the murmur of voices around him, the words themselves indistinct. He waited patiently for someone to approach, as he was certain that as the party favour he did not do the approaching even though he was not gagged. The scientist was soon rewarded as, shadow appeared before him, a hand through his hair as his current companion prepared for what was to come next. And Rodney loved what came next. Like having a lollipop; a long, thick, hard lollipop that spurted an extra goody if you worked on it long enough.

Instead of simply putting his cock to Rodney's mouth, the way the scientist had expected, the man placed his hand behind Rodney's head and pushed it forward so that Rodney's face was right in his groin. He propped Rodney in place by leaning the scientist against one leg, as Rodney couldn't balance himself, his hands were cuffed behind his back. Rodney moved his way down to the man's balls, taking one then the other into his mouth and rolling them around, while his nose and blindfold fabric rubbed gently against the man's cock. As he heard the guttural groan from above, his teased the man, nuzzling the groin area, avoiding direct contact with the cock. Rodney did wonder briefly what the other participants were doing while he and this man were getting it on, but the scientist was quickly distracted by the leaking, hard shaft in front of him that he was preparing to devour.

Rodney swallowed the cock in front of him, right to the root in one go, without gagging on it, much to the shock and pleasure of his companion, if the sound emitted was anything to go by. The scientist held the cock in his mouth for a short while, the only movement a result of his humming, then slowly dragged his mouth back towards the tip, swirling his tongue around the shaft along the way. When Rodney reached the tip, he sucked on it while dipping the tip of his tongue in the slit causing the man's hips to buck. Rodney set himself a languid pace, alternating between teeth and tongue as he moved his mouth up and down the shaft. Rodney did not alter the speed of his ministrations. The man he was engaging controlled the paces through his thrusts, eventually needing to hold Rodney in place as he could no longer maintain his balance against the moving body, before succumbing to his orgasm. Rodney swallowed his reward with enthusiasm.

Rodney's now sated partner helped him to his feet and escorted him to another part of the room. The scientist couldn't quite hear a whispered conversation, so he was unsure of what was happening. The bindings of Rodney's hands were altered so that they were now cuffed in front of him instead of behind. The reason for this change became obvious as his escort sat down and pulled Rodney into a reclining position with the scientist's head was against the man's chest. Rodney's shirt was unbuttoned, giving the man access to his chest while another set of hands removed his clothing below the waist. Rodney could only assume he was about to be fucked as lubed fingers replaced the butt plug, he squirmed in pleasure as the digits massaged his prostate.

The head of a cock pushed gently past the sphincter. The man muttering "So tight", "So hot" as he slowly invaded Rodney. As he worked his way in, another set of hands glided across his chest, occasionally playing with his nipples. Those hands stopped briefly to tilt Rodney's head outward. The scientist felt another cock head brush across his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing the second man to start fucking his mouth.

With a cock in each end and hands roaming freely over his body, Rodney felt like he was on fire. He wrapped his legs around the waist of the man ramming his ass, positioning himself to be a better participant. He also scrapped teeth along the cock thrusting his mouth, edging that man closer to climax. As each continued their assault, Rodney wondered which would finish first, a question soon answered as the man fucking his face gave one last push, cumming in Rodney's mouth. The pleasure the scientist felt from driving one man over the edge combined with the constant pounding on his prostate found Rodney joining that man, stumbling over the edge. Not quite achieving the same release because of the cock ring, his muscles began to spasm, the contractions tugging at the cock in his ass, pulling the third man in the equation to climax as well.

Rodney was left by himself for a while on the couch. He wondered if that was it for the evening, since he hadn't really received much information on how the night would play out. The answer came in the form of someone pulling him to his feet and once again escorting him to another part of the room. Rodney soon found himself kneeling, his body straddling another man lying supine on the bed. Rodney's hands were raised above his head and cuffed to a rod. Excitement rose in the scientist as he took on a new position, about to impale himself on someone's cock. He would have more control over the experience.

Rodney found himself quickly pushing down on the cock below him, prompting a hiss from his partner and set an intense pace from the start. The scientist had a few mouths and hands wandering over his body as he found the ideal spot to thrust himself on the cock and hit his prostate continually. His body became a throbbing pulse of pleasure as he felt one of the hands slip down and release the cock ring, as it fondled his balls. Rodney could hear a voice chanting, "Yes." And "Please" over and over, only to realize it was him as his body built towards a climax. Clinching his butt muscles, he dragged his partner over the edge with him.

Due to the intensity of his orgasm, and the relief of finally getting to cum after so much stimulation, Rodney blacked out briefly. When he regained consciousness, the scientist found himself lying on the bed by himself. He could still hear the chatter of others, but tired from the night's entertainment, the scientist closed his eyes, intending rest for a moment. He quickly drifted off.

* * *

McKay's eyes fluttered opened and he scanned the room groggily. He stopped when he spotted her sitting on a chair near the bed.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakes." She smiled like a cat that just ate the canary. "I didn't know you had it in you to be so submissive. The oral fixation is no surprise, but to be so compliant..."

"No psycho-analysing the club members," McKay sniped tiredly as he let his eyes drift close.

"Occupational hazard," she smirked, shaking her head. "Maybe we should tell Col. Sheppard the secrets to making you more biddable. Get you to listen to him better off-world."

Rodney's eyes snapped open at that, he was wide awake now.

"You wouldn't?" he stuttered.

"For all you know, he already does," she offered with a droll wink. "Now up and at 'em. Got play time to book. You are a very popular man, Dr. McKay."


End file.
